battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Tank
A''' Tank''' is a heavily armored land vehicle, capable of withstanding nearly any small-arms fire. In terms of stopping power, tanks are the most powerful ground vehicles in every Battlefield game. The large-caliber guns are able to pierce any armor, and the co-axial guns can mow down infantry and deal large amounts of damage to light-armored vehicles. One tank may hold 2 players - the primary position having control of the tank and the turret which has the Tank's Main Cannon and co-axial gun, and the secondary having control of the exposed Heavy Machine Gun in front of the hatch. Battlefield 1942 M10 Wolverine The American M10 Wolverine tank was lightly armored tank destroyer developed by the US Army to combat the German Panzers, armed with a 76.2mm antitank gun. In the game, however, it has heavier armor than the M4 Sherman, The vehicle had an open topped turret which made the vehicle vulnerable to artillery and close-infantry attacks. Because of this flaw as well as the fact it's main gun was useless against the armor of a Tiger Tank, it was replaced by the M36 Jackson tank destroyer, armed with the same 90mm gun from the M26 Pershing, by war's end. M4 Sherman The U.S. M4 Sherman was not the most powerful or most heavily armored tank on the battlefield, yet it served its purpose as a very reliable fighting machine. Because more Sherman tanks were produced than any other tank in World War II, except for the T-34, these tanks often out-numbered enemy vehicles. The Sherman was arguably the most important tank of its time. PzKfW Mk.VI Tiger The German Tiger tank was heavily armored and packed a powerful punch. Initially designed in response to the success of the Russian T-34, the first Tiger tanks to come off the production lines were not very reliable. However, over time German engineers fine-tuned these battle machines, and the Tiger tank would become one of the most feared tanks in WWII. PzKfW Mk.IV Panzer The Panzer Mk. IV medium was a devastating force throughout World War II for the German Army. Armed with a 75-mm main gun (Early models had a short barreled gun, while later models had a long barreled antitank gun; however, only the short gunned version appears in game), the Panzer provided the Germans with a powerful and mobile weapon.Between 1940 and 1945, Germany produced over 8,000 of these tanks. Type 97 Chi Ha The Chi-Ha light tank was no match for the Russian and U.S. tanks. In the Nomonhan Incident in 1939, Japanese troops were nearly wiped out because the Chi-Ha's guns could not stop the attacking Russian tanks. In response to this failure, Japan increased the armor and firepower of the Chi-Ha, but the US M4 Sherman it mainly fought against in World War 2 exceeded the capability of the updated Chi-Ha. T-34/85 Improving upon the already substantial armor and armament of its predecessor, the T-34/85 was fitted with an 85-mm anti-aircraft gun. Able to travel smoothly on just about any terrain, the T-34/85 was a formidable force throughout the war. When first confronted with original T-34/85 tanks, the Germans quickly took note of its superiority to their tanks as they were capable of outlasting theirs in combat. Note: Both Russian tanks in game are the T-34/85, neither are T-34/76; the "lighter" version seen in game looks the same, but with different paint, an antiaircraft MG, and a slightly shorter cannon. Battlefield Vietnam M48A3 Patton Even though the Patton is a medium-sized tank, it is the heaviest tank in the war. Like the Sheridan, it has an upper turret with an M240 cupola and a main turret with a big cannon and a 7.62mm coaxial MG, but the big cannon on the Patton is only 90mm, compared to the Sheridan's 152mm. M551 Sheridan Although not heavily armored, the Sheridan tank is still a force to be reckoned with. It is lightweight for its size and carries a powerful 152mm cannon on its main turret. Both the main turret, which also features a 7.62mm coaxial MG, and the upper turret with an M240 can rotate 360 degrees. PT-76 Another tank with a main gun (76mm), co-axial machine gun, and roof-mounted machine gun, the PT-76 separates itself from the other tanks on the battlefield by being amphibious. This versatility makes up for its relatively light armor and slow speed. T-54 The Soviet T-54 tank is a medium-sized tank falling somewhere in between the Sheridan and the Patton in size. Like those US tanks, the T-54 is a triple threat with its 100mm main gun, co-axial machine gun, and roof-mounted machine gun. It is more stable and heavily armored than the Sheridan, but not as up-to-date in its design as the Patton. Battlefield 2 M1A2 Abrams The Main Battle Tank of the United States Marine Corps, United States Navy SEALs and the Special Air Service. T-90 The Main Battle Tank of the Middle Eastern Coalition, Spetsnaz, Rebel Forces and Insurgent Forces. Type 98 The Main Battle Tank of the People's Liberation Army. Challenger 2 One of the two Main Battle Tanks of the European Union. Leopard 2A6 The second Main Battle Tank of the European Union. Battlefield 2142 Unlike most other games, the two tanks in Battlefield 2142 are markedly distinct. The Tiger is a traditional tracked tank, while the Nekomata uses hover technology. Because the Nekomata does not use a turret for its main gun and can spin its body much faster than the Tiger, it enjoys a significant defensive advantage. However, the Tiger has much more stability on slopes and is shorter overall. A-8 Tiger The tank used by the European Union, the A-8 Tiger is the latest version of the A-series heavy tank division, adding a Non-Explosive Reactive Armor (NxRA) package to its standard composite construction. An additional Active Defense System enables the Tiger to withstand heavy artillery and missile attacks. Increased engine torque and power-to-weight ratio enable the track-based Tiger additional mobility and improved speed across rugged terrain. The Tiger is equipped with a driver-controlled main cannon and a rapid-fire, high caliber repeater at the second position, providing robust firepower against ground-based infantry and armored vehicle targets. Type 32 Nekomata Used by the Pan-Asian Coalition. Utilizing state-of-the-art, air-assisted levitation technology, the Type 32 Nekomata hover tank is the very latest in armored combat, boasting unmatched mobility across almost any topography. Similar to the A-8 Tiger, the Nekomata incorporates NxRA technology into its composite armor base and uses an Active Defense System to ward off high impact, airborne weapon attacks. It also matches the A-8 attack capabilities with a driver-controlled cannon and second position repeater. Battlefield: Bad Company The Tanks of Battlefield: Bad Company are exactly the same and their only differences are cosmetic. M1A2 Abrams The main battle tank of the 222nd Army Battalion backbone of the US Military’s armored forces, the M1A2 Abrams exemplifies high tech firepower. Its main armament, a 120mm smooth bore cannon, is capable of firing a variety of rounds, including the advanced M8300 HEAT (high explosive anti-tank) and M829 depleted uranium armor-piercing rounds. A sophisticated fire control system stabilizes the cannon for accurate shooting on the move, while a laser range finder, thermal imaging sight, and a digital ballistics computer give the Abrams a “first shot, first kill” advantage. Protected by an NBC (nuclear, biological, chemical) system and surrounded by steel-encased depleted uranium armor, the M1A2 can operate in nearly any conceivable battlefield environment. T-90 In the early 1990s, the Russian Army began production on a successor to the problematic T-80 tank. Dubbed the T-90, the new tank is a powerful weapon system that combines advanced armaments and equipment. It carries a 125mm main gun capable of firing various HEAT (High-Explosive Anti-Tank) and HE-Frag (High-Explosive FRAGmentation) projectiles, as well as laser-guided missiles with HEAT warheads. The T-90’s real advantage, however, lies in its impressive defensive system. Equipped with an exclusive optronic countermeasure device, the tank automatically detects and disrupts any enemy targeting or range-finding device. It then uses a high-powered laser to directly attack the enemy weapon's optics or gunner. Black Eagle The Main Battle Tank of the Middle Eastern Coalition and the Legionnaire Mercenaries. With its design based upon the T-80U chassis, the prototype main battle tank was designed by Omsk Transmash in Russia during the late 1990s. However, due to budget constraints, questionable reliability and the poor performance of the T-80, which the Black Eagle was modeled after, the project was canceled in 2001. The Black Eagle's main weapon is the 2A46 125mm gun, which is similar to what the T-90 uses, though it was stated that it could also use a 152mm gun instead. Its front armor was highly thick and it was planned to have been using the Kaktus explosive reactive armor, which was new at the time. The autoloader the Black Eagle was supposed to use was based more upon what the M1 Abrams had been using, incorporating a blow-out armored ammunition compartment for crew safety. Battlefield Heroes Battlefield 3 Following the trend set by the Bad Company series, multiple unlocks are available for each faction's main battle tank. Tanks also gain the ability to boost, and for a third occupant to provide extra eyes via CITV Scan. Tanks are also weak from behind as there is no little armor there. One RPG-7/SMAW rocket can disable a tank in if it is already damaged. One tank shell will severely damage it, while Canister Shells do little to no damage. Aircraft damage against tanks is affected negatively or positively by tank armor. M1A2 Abrams The Main Battle Tank of the United States Marine Corps. T-90A The Main Battle Tank of the Russian Army. Gallery MBTMasterDogTag.png|The Main Battle Tank Master Dog Tag. Battlefield 4 The Vehicle specialization has once again been upgraded. Tanks can now employ more advanced weapons and upgrades and there are separate specializations for the Machine Gun turret. The Machine Guns on tanks in Battlefield 4 do much less damage on infantry when compared to Battlefield 3. Along with all other vehicles in Battlefield 4, tanks can have a paint equipped to help them blend in or stand out on the battlefield. M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank of the United States Marine Corps. Type 98 Main Battle Tank of the People's Liberation Army. T-90A Main Battle Tank of the Russian Army. Category:Vehicles Category:Stub Category:Construction